As the magnitude and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the magnitude of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Power supply systems, such as adapters, are essential to many modern electronic devices, including information handling systems (IHSs). Generally, power supply systems may convert one form of electrical power to another desired form and voltage, typically involving converting alternating current (AC) line voltage to a well-regulated lower voltage direct current (DC). Low voltage, low powered DC power supply systems may be commonly integrated with the devices they supply, such as IHSs and other electronic devices.
A regulated or stabilized power supply system may be one that includes circuitry to tightly control the output voltage or current within specific values. The specific values may be closely maintained despite variations in the load presented to the power supply system's output, or any reasonable voltage variation at the power supply system's input. In many instances, regulated power supply systems may output undesired signals. One explanation for undesired signals is a sudden change of the output voltage of the power supply systems when corresponding current signals reach certain levels. In such a situation, the output voltage of the power supply systems may enter into a turbulent stage and may further prevent the power supply systems from working in an efficient fashion.
Thus, a need may exist for improved methods and systems for regulating the output voltage of power supply systems to avoid undesired output voltage fluctuations, therefore enhancing energy efficiency and workability of such power supply systems. The methods and apparatus may utilize a relatively less complex control circuitry than what is currently being used and may comprise a minimal number of components.